


Trust

by Wolfheart



Series: Every Day Is Kinky Wednesday, Yay! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM mentioned, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Scott and Isaac, Collars, Scott trusts Isaac enough to give him a collar, but it's for Scott which he has to tell Isaac who thinks it for him to start with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> jfioe;wgwa  
> Omfg I love collar fics so much. DO NOT EVEN GET ME STARTED.  
> I had so much fun writing this, ugh. ♥
> 
> Fluff, fluff, fluff despite the undertones~ c:

Scott stood there with his back against Isaac’s closed door for a long time still debating it. He was nervous, and his fingers were shaking as he held up and fidgeted with the collar he had bought two weeks ago. He had worked up the courage to buy it after him and Isaac had offhandedly talked about BDSM among other kinks one day. It was relieving to know that Isaac was cool with these sort of things, but it had taken Scott _two weeks_ after that conversation to get here.

It was simple. The collar was an almost black, navy blue color, decent size, and rather plain in all honesty. It was leather and didn’t have any spikes or studs like a lot of the collars Scott had seen at the store he went to. It actually looked like a miniature belt. There was a tag around the single, silver loop on the collar that was golden, round, and had an engraving that said: Property of Isaac Lahey.

Scott was a sub.

He didn’t really know how he was going to explain that one. Apparently, he was destined to be a true alpha—which Scott did take pride in—but he liked to be submissive when it came down to anything sexual. It was something unknown to a lot of people not just for the fact that Scott didn’t talk about it but because no one would pin him as such. This played a key detail in making Scott more nervous.

As it seemed, Isaac didn’t see this coming either. Whenever Scott braced himself, opened the door, walked over to Isaac, and started riddling off explanations when the showed Isaac the collar, Scott could feel Isaac’s wariness.

"Scott…"

Scott chuckled nervously. “This was a bad idea, wasn’t it? If this is too much, I can just return it. It’s okay."

"No, no," Isaac assured. “It’s just…I don’t usually—collars aren’t really—I mean, I’ll wear it if you want me to."

Scott frowned, a bit confused before telling him, “The collar’s for me."

Isaac paused for a long time at that. He looked Scott over and then back at the collar. “It is?"

Scott felt the tips of his ears start to burn, and he nodded. It wasn’t until Isaac reached up towards the collar that Scott realized the tag had been turned backwards the whole time. Isaac gingerly rubbed the pad of his thumb over the inscription, keeping silent, and making Scott shift his weight back and forth as he waited.

"Oh," came the quiet understanding.

"Yeah."

Scott met Isaac’s gaze whenever he raised his head and searched Scott’s eyes. He was quiet again, and Scott couldn’t get a read on him. Isaac asked him after a beat, “Are you sure?"

A little bit of relief came to Scott at that. Isaac wasn’t saying no. He wanted to do this too. He had just been surprised. Scott smiled and told him, “I’m sure. I thought about it."

It was simple and effective. Isaac nodded as he took the collar from Scott’s hands. He unbuckled it whenever Scott sat down beside him on the bed and then carefully wrapped it around Scott’s neck. Isaac left the collar a little loose, not wanting to choke him, and the golden tag fell down to rest against Scott’s collarbone whenever he moved his hands away. Scott glanced down to fiddle with it for a moment, and a grin slowly stretched across his face. When he looked up, he saw the smaller but genuine smile on Isaac’s face that made Scott’s insides melt away. Scott closed his eyes and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. They stayed like this for a minute, just Scott enjoying the scent of happiness and twinge of excitement that emanated from Isaac. Scott placed a chaste kiss to his lips before murmuring with complete confidence, “I trust you."

The smile grew a bit on Isaac’s face. He nodded and leaned in to kiss Scott back.


End file.
